This invention relates to a vehicle generator control device with load response control device which detects a reduction in the voltage of a battery to gradually increase the field current of the field coil of the generator thereby gradually increasing the battery voltage.
A generator control device of his type has been disclosed by Unexamined Japanese Patent Application (Kokai) Sho-59-83600/(1984). The generator control device performs a so-called "load response control operation" as follows: That is, when it detects a reduction in the terminal voltage of the battery which is caused when a large electric load is applied to the generator, it gradually increases the field current of the generator from the value which it had before the application of the electric load, thereby to gradually increase the terminal voltage of the battery.
This load response control operation allows the load of the generator to be slowly applied to the engine, thus eliminating a difficulty that the engine is vibrated or stopped by abrupt application of a load to it.
However, the above-described conventional vehicle generator control device is disadvantageous in the following points: When, under the condition that lamps are turned on for instance at night, a large electric load other than the lamp load is applied to the battery, the battery voltage is decreased: However, the battery voltage thus decreased is gradually increased by the above-described load response control operation. Hence, the output light beams of the lamps are held low in the quantity of light for a certain period of time. When, under the same condition, electrical loads other than the lamp load are intermittently operated, the load response control operation causes the lamps to flicker.
In other words, the conventional vehicle generator control device suffers from the following difficulty: When, in the case where the operator is sensitive to light while driving the vehicle during night time, a great electric load is applied to the battery or electric loads are intermittently operated, the load response control operation is carried out, with the results that the lamps are lowered in the intensity of light or flicker, obstructing the sight of the operator, and making the persons in the vehicle uneasy or uncomfortable.